Nourrir le monde
by TheodoreIsNott
Summary: Victoire et moi, on s'aime à en nourrir le monde. On est complémentaire, on s'aime comme jamais, et nos Dimanche matins voient cet amour grandir, encore et encore. Victoire et moi, c'est un tout, c'est un tout de Joie.


Réponse au concours sur Edeinn World: http : / edeinnsworld. xooit. fr/ f60-2e -Defi-Edeinn -s-World- En-avant -la-musique. htm, dont voici les termes:

Pour ce nouvel exercice, plutôt qu'un thème, c'est une chanson qui devra vous inspirer. Vous pouvez en utiliser la totalité, la bande sonore, le texte, ou simplement une partie des paroles (ne serait-ce qu'une phrase).

**Note de l'auteur:**

Je n'ai aucun droit sur cette histoire, si ce n'est l'idée. L'oeuvre originale est de J., et la chanson dont les paroles sont en italique est "Dimanche" de Volo.

Un énorme merci à gingegger pour sa correction et à Ocee pour le travail extraordinaire de bêta qu'elle a effectué! Merci!

Bonne lecture!

**Nourrir le monde **

Ton rire, éclat enchanteur de bonheur, résonne dans la pièce. Avec lui, des parcelles de joie. J'aime ton rire, Victoire. Te l'ai-je déjà dit ? Je ne sais plus. Je ne m'en souviens plus. Il y a de nombreuses choses que j'ai oubliées. Pourtant, ton rire demeurera à jamais gravé en moi. Trace indélébile de ton emprise sur mon être. Tu es, alors je suis. Tu ris, alors je souris. Tu pleures, alors je meurs. Toi et moi, c'est un peu à la vie, à la mort. Amis depuis toujours, amants depuis peu, si soudés pourtant si éloignés. _Si j'nous résume, on se sourit quand on se croise, _et ce sourire, porteur de vie, demeure en nous, et nous rappelle tous ces beaux moments.

Tous ces dimanches, où _on se promène, mains dans les poches. _Tous ces dimanches, où, _si j'nous résume, ça fait du bien de se retrouver en accolades, à discuter de tout, de rien. _Tous ces dimanches, où je te rejoins, non loin du coin où l'on s'est embrassés pour la première fois. Tous ces souvenirs, gravés en moi, qui égaient mes journées, et me rappellent notre amitié. Tous ces souvenirs, ma belle Victoire, tous ces souvenirs, les as-tu oubliés ? Trois ans à peine, qu'on gambadait déjà, main dans la main, se comprenant si bien que les paroles étaient superflues. Tous ces souvenirs, de nous enfants, nous il y a longtemps, que sont-ils devenus pour toi ?

Te rappelles-tu de ces instants passés a_u bord de mer, les pieds dans l'eau, de temps en temps _? Te rappelles-tu des journées écoulées sur _des_ _petits chemins de la forêt, le bord d'un lac, les centres-villes, les places, les jardins, les parcs ?_ Nous passions nos vacances tous les deux, _mains dans les poches, si loin si proche de la semaine prochaine. _Nous étions entourés de tous ces gens, ces parents, ces amis, qu'on aime, qui partagent nos vies, sans qui nous ne sommes rien. Parce que sans eux, nous ne serions pas nous, et ces journées passées dans les parcs, à rire et s'oublier, nous n'aurions jamais pu les vivre, Victoire. Et, même si elles nous paraissaient infiniment courtes, se rapprochant bien trop vite de l'abominable au revoir, nous étions bien heureux de les vivre ensemble, à deux, à trois, à dix, ensemble.

Toi, élève à Poudlard, moi, apprenti auror. Maintenant, un monde nous sépare, et pourtant, _si j'nous résume, _c'est de l'amour à ne pas en finir, des journées à deux, en famille ou encore avec _une bande de potes, un cerf-volant, de temps en temps. _Un monde nous sépare, mais je n'ai jamais été si proche de toi, Victoire.

Ton rire toujours présent dans mon esprit, ton odeur embaumant mes sens, tes lèvres si douces et complémentaires aux miennes, les effleurant en permanence. Tu vois, j't'ai dit Victoire, toi, c'est moi et moi, c'est toi. On se complète, on est liés, c'est pour la vie, on y peut rien. On s'aime tellement, le monde l'entend. Et il sourit, parce qu'on est _des gens qui s'aiment, qui se racontent, de temps en temps, _le monde sourit et nous contemple.

Heureux, si proches mais si loin. Amoureux, bien qu'en étant dans des mondes différents. Toi et moi, c'est complémentaire, et on y peut rien. Même qu'on aime ça, ma belle Victoire. On aime que nos lèvres se trouvent, et se lient si parfaitement. On aime que nos corps s'entrelacent, lors de nos nuits à deux. On aime que nos esprits se comprennent, rien que par le silence. On aime tout ça, Victoire.

Mais moi, si je t'aime, ce n'est pas seulement parce qu'on se complète ou parce qu'on se comprend d'un regard. Si je t'aime, c'est parce que tu es toi. Complète et vivante, fraîche et pimpante. C'est toi que j'aime, toi tout entière. Non pas parce que toi, tu es moi, et que moi, je suis toi. Simplement toi, parce que tu es toi, Victoire.

Alors, _si j'nous résume, on se sourit quand on se croise, et c'est souvent _agrémenté d'un léger baiser, synonyme de notre amour, que les trop rares dimanches qui nous rassemblent désormais voient s'amplifier, jusqu'à exploser et nourrir le monde.

Nous on s'aime à en nourrir le monde.

**Note:**

Voilà...C'était ma première songfic, avec paroles insérées étouétou, alors j'aimerais bien avoir vos avis, si possible... Merci d'avoir lu, en tout cas!

Ju'


End file.
